Luna Bender
by Titania Gallowsraven
Summary: Tammy is a normal teenager, but what she doesn't know is that she has another side to her life. A darker more supernatural side.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic so please go easy on me, I may not be perfect, but I tried my hardest.

Chapter 1

My name is Tammy; I am the last of my kind. You see I'm different to other people; well first of all I was adopted, but I cannot remember anything before I was adopted. It wasn't until I reached about thirteen, that I started feeling different; my adoptive family wasn't sure what was wrong with me. So they sent me to a private school, my adoptive brothers and sister tend to tease me because I'm different.

"Tammy! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" My eyes flew open and I sat upright. Tigger, my tabby cat was curled up at the end of my bed, head upright. I smiled and pulled my hair back behind my ears and picked Tigger up.

"Hey, baby. I have a feeling today's going to be an unusual one. Like always" I said and kissed the cat's furry forehead. My room was cream and right beside my bed was a window that caved outwards and light brown cushions decorated it. A desk with my laptop and a picture of Tigger, and me my bookcase was full of all my favourite books. I tossed the light brown patterned blanket off me and trudged down stairs.

"Finally, your breakfast was getting cold". My adoptive mother, Helen, looked at me her green eyes looking curiously at me, her chestnut, curly hair hung at her shoulders, she wore a pale yellow dress with white flower prints. She looked like an average everyday, housewife. I suppressed a smile and took a sit at one of the high swirly chairs. Helen handed a plate of pancakes, I looked down at the brown flat cakes and felt my stomach growl.

My adoptive brothers, Lucas and Justin, came tumbling down the stairs pushing each other and went straight for my pancakes.

"Thanks, Mum. You snooze you lose dweeb", Lucas said joining Justin in eating _my_ pancakes. I looked at Helen, my eyes glossy with tears.

"Don't worry, honey. Here's some more," She said pushing another plate of pancakes foreword.

"You know what I'm not that hungry anymore" I said and started up the stairs. I slammed the door shut and sat at the window and cried. I felt like my whole soul had been shattered, this isn't the first time that my brothers had bullied me, in fact it was at least the 50th time they had done that. A knock at the door startled me from me feeling sorry for myself.

"Tammy? Hey, don't listen to them, dad's going to talk to them okay?" Helen's face peeped from behind the door. I wiped a tear away from my cheek and sniffed. Helen came and embraced me in her strong, warm arms. I felt like I actually belonged there, like I was apart of the family, my shoulders shook with the unwanted sobs that escaped my body.

"I don't know why I'm crying, but I'm just so hungry and tired all the time", I said. I know that sound weird, but it's true. I used to be muscular and the queen of the track, my running record still hasn't been broken. When I first enrolled at St Gabrielle's there was a record that hadn't been broken since 1875. I tried out for the athletics team and they gladly accepted me. And so I compete against my grade and then against other schools and soon state. The unbroken time was 18 seconds for the 200-meter my time was 15 seconds. And ever since I was crowned queen of the tracks, my brothers had interfered with my diet; they'd always come and steal my lunch and I was always afraid to say something so I just kept it to myself. Eventually I got skinnier and skinner and had to give up the running team.

"Tammy, there's something I, well your father and I need to tell you. It involves your biological parents. You never knew what they looked like did you?" Helen's voice was weary.

"No, I was too, young to remember what they looked like" I said looking down. I couldn't do anything right, I couldn't even remember my own parents names or what they looked like.

"Well, I do" Helen said slightly pushing me off her now tearstained shirt, she got off the bed and went to my wardrobe in the corner of my room. She opened up one of the door and lifted up the floorboard, when she turned around she was holding a dusty old silver book. It was beautiful; it had carved in vine that flowered right until the top of the silver where it then transformed into beautiful hands grasping each other. In the middle it had _Tammilia Arizoni _scrawled in cursive writing.

"This is yours, Brother Luscious told us only to show you it when you turn sixteen, I guess I forgot on the day of your sixteenth birthday" Helen said smiling, then handed me the book. I took the book and it almost dropped it was extremely heavy.

"_Tammilia Arizoni_? Is that me?" I asked looking up at Helen. She had a hand to her throat and nodded twice.

"Open it Tammy, it's yours". I did so; carefully I lifted the solid silver cover and looked at the light brown parchment. They had two photo's stuck to them, the people on the page were beautiful, the male had his head high with such poise that said 'I'm royalty, don't mess with me'. He was wearing a black suite that made his blonde hair stand out. His grin made Helen sigh and sit next to me.

"Your father was quite the charmer. Fooled every girl into thinking he loved them, even me. His name was Caius and even I was no match for your mother, Tatiana ". My father's green eyes were looking to the right with such admiration and love, that even I had to suck in a breath. My mother was on the right of the photo; she looked similar to me except for the round nose. Her pale blue eyes were looking over her naked shoulder, the crimson red dress she wore was strapless and hugged her breast and her waist, the rest of the material flowed over her legs and onto the marble floor. As I looked at the first page I felt something inside me wake up, like a dark side of me, as I looked closer at my father I noticed that I had the same nose and the same high cheek bones, and I had my mothers eyes, her glossy black hair and her beautiful figure.

I looked at the bottom of the photos and saw writing in the neatest writing I had ever seen. _Caius Arizoni, Tatiana Arizoni_, I turned the page and saw several pictures of them together and other photo's of family. Once I got to the fifth page, pictures of a baby girl popped up, pictures of me. I turned the next page and saw words written in the form of a letter.

_To my dearest Tammilia,_

_I'm sorry to do this, but we had no choice. The Volturi would have to destroyed you and could not bring myself to seeing you die in front of your father I. My darling Tammilia, I'm so sorry that we never got to meet, but your father and I needed to hide you. You see there are things in this world that you would not believe, your father was human inn the picture on the first page, but he found about the Volturi a royal group of Vampires, that control all vampires, my darling girl if Caius ever saw you again he wouldn't be able to control himself, so I have to send you away to America away from your home Italy. I have foreseen a tragedy, my darling, in two decades I see a full Luna eclipse, the sun will fall from the clutches of gravity and destroy everything, only you, my baby, will be able to stop the sun destroying earth and restore it to it's natural state. You must understand that you have inherited a special gift, the gift to control space; I know that may sound a little bit peculiar, but I have faith in you. My little angel, be safe._

_Love your mother, Tatiana Arizoni. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the day went pretty fast, like Sundays usually do. I took a long hot shower, loving the feeling of hot water on by tired, aching back. I wrapped a white towel around me and twisted the water out of my hair. I looked in the mirror, a skinny girl looked back at me, her tussled, wet black hair hung at her waist and her pale blue eyes were bright with enthusiasm and confidence, but her arms that were once muscular clung to the bone.

"I really need to start eating" I sighed and opened the door, mist flowed out and soon evaporated into nothing. I quietly tiptoed into my room and got dressed into my yellow pyjamas and towel dried my hair and trudged downstairs. Justin and Lucas were getting a talking to by Tyrone, my adoptive dad. His brown hair sprang in wavy locks, his green eyes looked at his two sons with such compassion and discipline. Tyrone was a muscular man, he worked as a lawyer, and no one could work up an argument as good as Tyrone.

"Tammy, Justin and Lucas have something to say to you" Tyrone looked at Lucas and Justin, with a threatening stare.

"We're sorry, we take your food and we're sorry we bully you all the time" Lucas and Justin said dully. Lucas looked up, his brown eyes were soft and his light brown hair tumbled into his eyes, Justin just looked straight ahead.

"Okay, you boys may go, Tammy can I have a word with you?" Justin shot straight up and stomped up the stairs, Lucas stoped in front of me and pulled me into a hug.

"No hard feelings right?" Lucas mumbled into my hair, I wrapped my arms around him and let out a sob. My brother had finally accepted me.

" I could never hate you, when you apologise like that" I said and pulled away, wiping a tear away. I started towards the white leather couch and sank into white cushions. Tyrone came and sat next to me and pulled me into a hug. Why was everyone hugging me? Did they forget that _I_ was the queen of the track I'm not fragile!

"This came in the mail for you this afternoon" Tyrone handed me a letter; the same writing that was in my silver book. I gasped and turned it over, the name Robert Mezzanotte; I don't even know a guy named like that. The paper was heavy and a strong scent of lavender hit me like a punch to the face.

_To my beautiful niece,_

_You may not remember me, but I am your uncle Robert. My darling, it is time for you to come home, back to Italia, your father joined the Volturi and is creating hell for all vampires, you may not know this, but you are half vampire. Your mother died giving birth to you, but your father, tried everything to keep her alive, but it was no use. No one must know about the Vampire race, this is very important do not tell anyone about us, your mother and father can be trusted, the Volturi know them well. Tammilia, please you must come and talk sense into your father, maybe he will listen to you._

_Be brave, Uncle Roberto._

I looked up at Tyrone, he had been reading over my shoulder, his eyes widened and then smiled.

"So, I guess we're going to Italy?" I asked. Tyrone stood up urgently and called to Helen.

"Honey, could you see when the next flight to Italy is?" Tyrone said not taking his eyes off me. Upstairs I could hear Helen running to the computer, pushing Anna, my adoptive sister, off it.

"What plane?" Helen yelled back. Tyrone closed his eyes and smiled and ran upstairs, leaving me alone with butterflies in my stomach. Going to Italy is a really big thing for me, I always wanted to go to Italy ever since Helen showed me some pictures of Italy, and told me about their culture.

I heard footsteps come down the stairs; Anna walked into the room with a confused look on her face. Her brown eyes were the colour of roasted chestnuts and her beautiful blond hair went to the end of her shoulder blades. Anna was like a friend to me, she was my second friend at school.

"What's going on?" Anna said sitting next to me, turning on the 42-inch plasma TV. Justin Bieber's face popped up, I groaned and begged Anna to turn it off, and she just smiled and turned it up.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you" I waited for Anna to turn the music down. She turned to face me with her eyes open wide.

"Well, you know how I'm adopted right; well I kind of got a letter from my Uncle. It turns out that my f-", I cut off mid sentence.

"Your what? Tammy your killing me, what is it?" Anna pleaded in a whinny voice, not the puppy voice the really high pitched annoyed voice.

"We're going to Italy!" Helen exclaimed rushing down the stairs. Anna stood up and started jumping up and down with Helen, like a teenager girl seeing a friend for the first time in a whole day.

"Oh my god, there's so much to do and I still have to pack and I got to call the girls and tell them that we're going to Italy!" Anna squealed with delight. My eyes widened, remembering Uncle Roberts words. Helen looked at me then shrugged her shoulders, I gave a confused look then realising that she wasn't going to tell Anna, I put my index finger to my lips and nodded.

"Well, we leave tomorrow at around 7:30. So we need to pack, right away, Anna pack your winter clothes it's going to get quite chilly in Italy. With it being in the beginning of winter, in Italy" Helen said heading up the stairs; Anna and I close on her trail.

I closed my door behind me and pulled out a giant autumn orange suitcase form under my bed, I headed over to my wardrobe in the corner of my room and started packing my clothes, I saw the floor board that, Helen had lifted earlier that day, the light from the ceiling reflected off something shiny in the floor board. I carefully lifted it up and saw a beautiful mask, the main colour was Ivory, and it had silver sparkles, silver sequence around the eyes and royal blue swirls coming from an aquamarine jewel in the centre of the mask, it had baby blue silk ribbon coming from the sides. Underneath the mask was a royal blue dress with silver embroidery, it was strapless, I delicately picked it up and laid it down on my bed. I quickly undressed out of my pyjamas, and slipped on the dress, it was a little too big for me seeing how I had lost so much weight; I guessed that it was meant for me when I was muscular and healthy. I felt a small sharp pain near my right shoulder blade, not a stinging one, more like an irritated on, I walked around the room pulling it up a little, in my full-length mirror. I turned so that my back was facing the mirror and saw the silver of a little pen that was stuck into the dress, I slipped out of the dress, easily, and looked at the inside of it. There was a piece of paper that had browned over age:

_When you come, wear this. It will help; remember who you are. _

_Aro Volturi_

Great another mystery, I thought to myself. I folded the dress and put it into my suitcase, I couldn't stop thinking about the note; it was just sitting there on my bed, I crumpled it into a small ball and through it into the small silver bin next to my desk.

At around midnight I was dead tired, I was falling asleep where I stood. I had packed my bags and collapsed on my bed. Helen's head poked through the door again.

"Hey, you better get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow" she came and pulled the blanket from underneath me and put it over me.

"No arguments with sleeping" I said. Helen was silent for a while, then leaned and kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight, Tammy".

"Night, Helen" I said before she turned the light off and closed the door, my eyes closed quickly and I fell asleep; to tired to dream I dreamt of blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so everyone knows in the first chapter, Tammy was not crying over pancakes, even though I would (cry over pancakes being taken away from me). She was upset because she was not being accepted in her family (adoptive)!**

Chapter 3

My eyes flew open to the faint sound of bells, and vibrations under my head; I lifted my head off the pillow and searched my bed for my phone, still half asleep. I got off my bed and stretched something cold touched my breast stone I jumped and looked down at my chest. There, on my yellow singlet was a heart pendant, there was a red heart in the centre, silver brimmed the outside. It was beautiful, everything that I had been getting (mysteriously) was beautiful, and they all looked so old. My heart rate picked up, panic racked at my brain I let out a scared scream. Tyrone burst into the room with a baseball bat, wide eyed.

"Where is he?" Tyrone said looking around the room. Helen appeared behind him and put a hand on his shoulder; Tyrone looked at Helen then nodded and left the room.

"What's the matter, honey?" she said, closing the door gently. I pointed to the necklace.

"Did you put this on me last night?"

"No, actually that looks beautiful. Where'd you get it?" Helen said innocently.

"That's the thing, I don't know. Helen do you know anyone by the names of Aro?" I said sitting on my bed. Helen's eyes widened and she swallowed; she looked at her watch and smiled.

"I'll tell you on the plane". Once again I was left in my room to figure out what was happening. I went to the bathroom and had a three minute shower, and once again looked at my bony body; it wasn't that bad anymore, it seemed like over night that my body had been restored to its original state.

I waltzed out of the bathroom and almost ran into Justin, I apologized and smiled. He looked at me, his cocked to the side.

"You look different"

"Well, I am in a towel, but I guess I feel a lot better than I did before, I don't know why, though" I literally skipped to my room and got changed, into a white turtle neck and black skinny jeans; ran a comb through my hair and blow dried it. After straightening the kinky bits (like my whole hair), I tied it up into a high ponytail, leaving my side fringe out and finally putting on some make up and perfume. I grabbed my black studded heels and looked in my full-length mirror. I looked perfect, like an actual normal person. I eyed the necklace that was on my desk next to my laptop, it glimmered in the sunlight that came through the open window, which reminded me to close it. Once I had made sure that everything was off, I grabbed my I-pod touch and my phone and shoved into my silver handbag; I switched the light off and looked at my room one more time, Tigger had come back from his late night last night. I had looked all over the house, before I packed.

I picked the whiney cat up and pressed him to my chest, he purred and rubbed his face against my nose, stopping there and sniffing. He quickly jumped out of my arms and hissed at me, I backed up and then chased him down the stairs.

"Helen! Can you help me catch Tigger?" I yelled chasing Tigger under the table and behind the staircase. I heard steps come down the stairs and Lucas came from behind me, he pulled me out of the storage door with, one hand and crawled into the cupboard; an orange puffball appeared in Lucas' arms.

"What did you to him, to make him freaked out?" I shrugged and, took Tigger from Lucas. I could feel Tigger's heart thudding quickly, I gently stroked him; he didn't dare relax, throughout the whole trip to the cat shelter. What the hell is wrong with me? One minute my cat loves me, the next he hisses and tries to scratch me, I thought to myself. A light shower had brewed as Lucas, Justin, Anna and I sat in the Silver Ford Territory. I looked out the window and thought of what Italy was going to be like, I had been in the Italian class for three years now, the whole Italian class, which consisted of twelve people, was going to go on the Italian tour, we would be staying with a host family for a week, then for the rest of the tour we would all get together and go tour around Italy. I let my eyes fall slowly and soon I fell asleep again.

_Her hair was like beautiful, long dark strips, flowing as she ran. I could hear her pant and struggled to put one foot in front of the other. She looked down at me, her blue eyes exhausted from running for a long time. I reached to touch her face, and found my hand was fat and chubby, a baby's hand, my small fingers fond her sweaty skin._

"_It's okay, baby. We'll be okay, we just have some trouble, nothing mummy can't handle", she bent to kiss my head one more time and then I was placed under a bush, she gently placed her hand over my forehead and whispered words, that I didn't understand there was a pulling sensation in my head, like someone pulling at my brain and then my eyes began to close against my will. I fought to keep them open; I caught one last glimpse of the woman, behind her an orange glow came up from behind her. A tear escaped her eye and then she was gone._

_I could hear many voices, unknown to me, chanting non-understandable words. And then her voice came with a shriek._

"_TAMMILIA!" and then there was silence. _

My eye's tore open, I was still in the car except the surroundings had changed, it was still drizzling, but we were in a car park, a car in front of us had stopped to let off passengers, apparently Tyrone wasn't too happy. He slammed his hand down on the horn.

"This is not a drop off lane!" he yelled and drove past giving the driver the finger. We found a car space and pulled up. Some of the suitcases were in the back with me, but the rest were packed up the top of the car, luckily Helen had bought us all waterproof bags for unexpected weather changes like this.

"Okay, everyone out" Helen said and came around the back and opened the boot door.

"You too, Tammy" she extended her hand out and pulled me out. I breathed in the moist air and stretched. Anna came and stood beside me; she flashed me a smile and happily fidgeted to herself. I smiled and checked that I had everything in my handbag.

"The amazing invention, the handbag is, it can hold a whole woman's wardrobe in it" Tyrone teased, making Anna and myself laugh. Once the suitcases had been recovered, we all headed to the airport entrance. Tyrone and Helen led us to the front counter and told us to leave our suitcases there and go head over to the metal detectors. One by one, my adoptive family members passed through the detectors getting the all clear; I passed through cringing, hopping that it wouldn't go off.

With all of us clean we walked over to gateway number 3, I saw a big group of olive skinned people; I looked at the sign underneath their heads. It said:

_**Italy – New York Arrival: 07:30am**_

_**New York – Italy (One way) Departure: 07:45am**_

One boy caught my eye, he was the palest there, and he had rings under his eyes, like he hadn't had a night's sleep. His golden brown eyes searched for something in the crowd. A teenage girl around seventeen came up behind him and clutched his arm, her brown hair was long and wavy, her chocolate brown eyes looking up at him, she looked tired too, but nowhere near as tired as the boy. I soon re I studied them for a while, until the boy's head snapped up like someone had called his name, he looked at me, his golden eyes holding them, I quickly looked down, the boy put seemed to muzzle his girlfriends neck, but I saw his mouth moving quickly and he made his way over to me.

"Excuse me, I don't been to bother you, but have we met before?" up close I could see the gold in his bronze hair. I swallowed and looked at Anna; she stared at the boy, like a snake and a snake charmer.

"I'm sorry, I'm so rude. My name is Edward Cullen" he grabbed my hand delicately. His hands were freezing; they stung like a wasp's sting. I winced and bit my lip; he brought my hands up to his cool lips and winked at me.

"Edward Cullen? That's a weird…" I stopped, an image flashed in front of my eyes. Edward was carrying me in his arms. He was still the same age as he was.

"Shh, you are one strange girl, Tammilia" He put his fingers over my eyes and I was asleep once more.

I gasped and the airport came back into view; I looked at my shaking hands then back at Edward.

"Do you work with my father?" I asked in a low voice, he smiled a crocked smile and shoke his head. He then put his fingers to his lips and walked back over to his girlfriend, she asked him something and he answered his lips moving fast again. She put her hands to her mouth and looked at me with disbelief and shoke her head; she smiled at me and waved goodbye. I smiled and waved politely. Anna came up and hugged my arm.

"Did you know him?"

"Um, I guess I've seen him around before" I lied, smiling awkwardly. She smiled evilly; I knew that smile it was the 'I'm going to get what I want' smile.

"Anna, no he has a girlfriend" I whispered urgently. She looked at me in shock and put a hand over her heart, like she had just received an arrow through her heart.

"I can't believe you take me for that type, but a girl can look can't she" she sighed and watched Edwards back as he made his way out of the airport.

"C'mon, let's get on the plane. We don't want to miss our flight" I had to practically pull Anna to her seat; I ignored her weak attempts to pull us backwards.

We boarded the plane and Anna looked at me with puppy dog eyes, and whimpered; she fidgeted in her seat and pouted.

"Stop fidgeting, we're in first class you should be happy" I scolded her; she perked up a little, but looked at me with an evil, unhappy glare. I sighed and took an orange juice being offered by one of the many air hostesses.

**So what do you guys think? I hope you like it!**

**ILY xo**

**Sarah **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I fell asleep listening to music, when Anna thought I was listening to her. Anna soon woke me up by shoving me awake

"What?" I groaned peeling my eyes open. Anna's face came into view her eyes wide

"They're serving dinner and Hairspray is about to start" she pulled down the food tray from the seat. I rubbed my eyes and slid the cover of the plane window; city lights lit the world below me.

"Wait dinner?" I asked confused

"Yeah, well, you slept through lunch and like nearly the whole trip. And man you slept forever, I had to do the polite thing and eat your lunch before it got cold" she grinned at me, but when she saw me not smiling she stoped. My stomach growled at me and Anna cracked up laughing, I scowled at her. Anna sobered when a hot guy walked down the isle, he caught her eye and winked; Anna being Anna giggled and blushed and watched him walk back to his seat.

"He's pretty hot" Anna said looking at the food that had suddenly appeared in front of her. I groaned, and made a gagging sound

"Yeah and so does his boyfriend" I said looking back at the hot guy who was now kissing another guy. Anna frowned and ate her dinner angrily, I smiled and ate my roast lamb and vegies, and Helen had ordered us vodka and Tropical juice. It was cool, Helen actually trusted us with alcohol, but as she always said "only one" and would walk off and we knew even with her back to us she was smiling. Anna took a sip of her Tropka, as we liked to call it or Vodcal, and waved a hand at me and pointed to the screen in front of her.

"Hairspray's starting" She put her headphones in her ears and pointed to the pocket on the seat near my feet, and I saw a pair of white and red headphones. I soon copied her and we watched the small screens on the head of the seat in front of us. Anna sighed while I gagged at the really cocky bits, but we both mouthed the words when they were singing and laughed.

It wasn't until they changed the movie from Alien Vs Predator that, Anna and I actually snuggled up to each other; Anna buried her head in my neck and covered her eyes, but I sat there on the edge of my seat inching closer and closer to the screen. About half way in the movie the screen went black and the voice of our pilot came in different languages, first French, then Italian, German and than English.

"Dear passengers, this is your pilot speaking, we are flying over the lower half of Italy, please fasten your seat belts we should be landing soon. Thankyou for flying with Virgin Blue" I looked at Anna, she was asleep and stirred, but then found peace again. She looked like a little kid, who had exhausted herself by swimming all day.

I looked out the window again and saw the sunrise above the ocean, the clouds were pink and orange, the sky was a dark purple and suddenly I had butterflies in my stomach. I popped my head above the seat in front of me and looked back, something shinny caught my view. A silver heart pendant, with a red centre, like the one I had, I looked at the person wearing it. He had brown hair, his skin as pale as Edwards, but there was something different about him, he wore all black. I sat back down and reached towards my own necklace, the metal had gone cold, but the heart was still warm. All of a sudden it zapped me; I pulled my finger back and looked at it the skin was dark pink and then a bubble of blood oozed from a prick in my finger. I cursed and sucked my finger, my eyes widened at the taste of it; it tasted like a sweet dessert, similar to raspberry sorbet.

Wow, that drink must've had heaps of vodka, I thought to myself. I shook my head and decided to wake Anna; I shook her and whispered her name, until I pulled her from the fantasy of her dream.

"What?" Anna yawned, sitting up properly.

"We're just about to land, so put your seatbelt on," I said buckling mine up. Anna sleepily put her's on and went back to sleep. After five minutes of listening to Anna lightly snoring I heard the wheels appear from their sleeping place and were ready for contact with the Earth once more, I braced myself for the rough landing and only got a few bumps from it. Amazingly Anna slept through all of it, but when we were ready to get off the plane she was wide-awake. I waited for the line to move so I could get out and board into Italy, Anna and I waited in the seat area for Helen, Tyrone, Lucas and Justin, the guy I had seen earlier with the same necklace as me walked out of the terminal and looked at me, he held my gaze and soon enough I looked away breaking our contact.

"We shall meet shortly, Tammilia" a voice from the back of my head said, I looked at the man again, but only caught a glimpse of his back as he walked out of the airport into the white world outside.

"That was the longest plane ride I've ever had" Justin stretched and caught the eye of an Italian girl who was sucking a lollipop, he winked at her and walked over.

"Hear we go, the all mighty Justin, makes his move on his poor clueless prey" Anna said watching Justin approach the girl. She smiled and pulled the lollipop out of her mouth, she grabbed a pen that had been used to hold her hair up, and grabbed Justin's forearm, pushing his sleeve up, she wrote her number delicately on his arm. Justin leaned in when she looked up; their lips met moving as one.

"Huston we have touchdown" Anna said making radio noises. I felt awkward watching Justin kiss a random girl, but then again that was Justin. A sleazy heartbreaker who never ever took a girl seriously, I rolled my eyes and walked over to a vending machine.

I came back with a packet of Ferrero Rocher's and looked for Justin, he was making his way back, his hair was tousled and he had a grin on his face.

"And that's how we do it in America" he said showing his forearm, and grabbed his phone.

"Oh, it's too bad that she's a two dollar hooker" I said, Justin looked at me confused.

"Look at what she's wearing; there is no way someone would wear a hot pink mini skirt and a skimpy singlet in the middle of this weather". Justin looked at the girl again and then shook his head and went to the bathroom. I placed a chocolate in my mouth and walked towards the exit with Helen and Tyrone.

Everything was white, well, almost everything; except for the already parked cars although the snow was already setting on the roofs, the windows were frosting. A strong wind tousled my hair letting spray out everywhere, I looked inside of my handbag and grabbed a grey scarf and wrapped it around my neck. A taxi/bus pulled up for us and Helen looked at me to translate and tell the driver where to go. The taxi was warm and toasty; the taxi driver was a little pudgy, with black hair that was balding, green eyes like emeralds and a funny moustache, like the ones you see in war movies.

I awkwardly got into the front, I waited for the others to hop in, and I turned to the driver and cleared my throat.

"Ciao" I said nervously, I hadn't spoken to an Italian, except for my teacher, it was my first time.

"English, maybe?" the driver asked, I nodded and he smiled and took off, my eyes widened and he chuckled.

"Where to?" he said exiting the airport.

"Uh, La Coda Davincietta I think that's how you say it" I took my eyes off the paper in front of me and looked at the driver, he kept his eyes on the road and swallowed, but kept smiling.

"Yes, you're very good at Italian" the drivers voice came out shaky and said nothing for the rest of the trip.

The hotel was beautiful, probably the biggest hotel I had ever seen in Italy, it was painted an antique white, there were about twenty-five floors and instead of being a cube like the other hotels it was a cylinder, making me love it more. I opened the front door and was offered a hand by one of the butler's from the hotel. He looked at me for two seconds and said,

"Welcome, to La Coda Davincietta. Please wait in the waiting area for you keys", he placed a hand gently on my waist and with the other arm showed me where to go, I turned and smiled and nodded to my family where to go. Lucas looked at the butler with a sour looked came and put an arm around me.

"No one touches my little sister, at all," he said under his breath to me. I smiled and walked awkwardly under Lucas' protective gaze. Helen instructed us to sit in the waiting area, the rooms were old fashioned they looked like they had been taken from a mansion in the nineteenth century, there were red couches in a semi circle and in the centre was a giant circle table holding a giant pot of plants, there was a bar next door and Lucas and Justin, being eighteen, were attracted to the waitress in the bar. She was short with blond hair and dark circle's under her eyes too, she looked up as the too boys approached and smiled.

"What can I do for you boys?" she answered in plan English; she even had an American accent. Justin, being the flirter of the family, leaned across the counter and gave her a smile.

"You can tell me the time you knock off" Lucas put a hand on Justin's chest and pushed him back.

"Excuse my brother, he's a bit delusional ever since he fell from a tree at five years old, but I'd be happy to know the name of the beautiful lady serving us" Lucas held out his hand, the waitress slipped her hand in his and Lucas kissed in gently.

"Jane. And I finish around two this afternoon" she smiled and pulled her hand back. I rolled my eyes and listened on what Tyrone and Anna were talking about. Helen came back into the room, with two keys,

"Room numbers, 199 and 198" she said "right under the pent house" Anna looked at her mother in amazement.

"Right under the pent house?" Anna repeated in amazement. Helen looked at her then me and blinked.

"Yes, under the pent house. Now why would I have to repeat that Anna?" Helen said folding her arms over her small torso. Anna's eyes widened and a giant grin spread on her face.

"Oh nothing…it's just that all the celebrities stays there!" She said doing a little dance looking like she was praising the roof. I laughed and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Anna, I know what you're thinking we are not going to get invited to a VIP party," I said between breaths "not going to happen". I sobered and took the key from Helen, and dragged Anna to the elevator.

"C'mon Anna. Let's go explore!" I said pretending to have a lisp like a little wilderness explorer. Anna laughed, crouched and saluted me. Before the elevator doors closed, we saw Helen raise her eyebrow, Anna and I both grinned and saluted her, the doors closed too soon for us to see her reaction, but we knew she was laughing; even if she wasn't laughing on the outside we knew she was laughing on the inside. That's what Helen did.

**I had heaps of fun writing this! I originally put that Short Stack was in the pent house, but nah! Anyway enjoy and I will write soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The elevator came to stop at the second highest floor; the doors opened and revealed a beautiful corridor, the white walls had golden patterns on them and pictures of elegant ladies in beautiful puffy dresses. One of them caught my eye; she was wearing my dress, and my mask. It was my mother, I gasped and squealed.

"Anna! That's her! That's my mother!" I said admiring the picture. Anna gasped and then looked closer at the picture.

"Uh, Tammy this pictures was taken in 1875. This can't be your mum otherwise you'd be like old" I looked from side to side and quickly racked my brain for something.

"Did I say mother? I-I meant my great, great Grandmother" I stuttered and giggled quietly, I grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her away from the picture and made her help me look for our room. We kept on walking down the long corridor and soon came to a white door with the number's 199 written in gold.

"Well this is it" I said and turned the key. The door popped open and revealed the gorgeous room inside. It was like a palace in a room, there were two double beds with blue sheets, and a cute little kitchen and a huge TV! It was paradise, and it had the best view I had ever seen! I went and opened the slide glass door and stood out on the pavement, we had our own spa too, and I went and lent on the glass boarder and looked out at the city. It was beautiful with all the snow; Anna soon joined me.

"Okay Tammy hurry up and get changed we're going shopping!" she exclaimed and hurried back inside; I sighed and continued to look out at the city. We had a view to the park across the road, there just standing there was the man from the plane, he was staring at me, or at least I thought he was staring at me I couldn't see. My heart rate picked up and a quickly went back inside. Anna standing against the wall, she was wearing black skinnies and a brown leather jacket, her brown boots looking extremely expensive.

"Okay, I'm definitely picking out your outfit" she said and dragged me to one of the double beds with my suitcase on it and lifted it up. She started chucking my clothes out and threw them out on the bed. She gasped when she saw the dress, and gently picked it up.

"Where did you get this?" she asked hugging it. I looked at her and stuttered again, keeping secrets like this was hard especially with Anna.

"I, uh, bought it…" I said regretting it as soon as I said it. Anna's eyes were wide and her mouth open.

"Well Tammy I have taken you for granted. You actually do have some fashion sense" I let out a little giggle and sat on the bed. As Anna picked out my new outfit, I thought of the guy in the park, he did look exactly like the guy on the plane .Was he like stalking me? I hate stalkers; usually they're like creepy old men who stalk young teenagers.

"TAMMY!" Anna snapped her fingers in front of my face. I blinked twice and looked at her. She sighed with frustration and handed me the pile of clothes and told me to hurry up. I took off my turtleneck and skinny jeans and my heels and blankly put on a pair of black suit like pants and put a black singlet on and grabbed a black leather jacket with a hood. I made my way to the mirror and sighed.

"Anna I look like a Goth", I said and slapped my hand down on my thighs and turned to look at my but.

"Hey, Goth's are sexy this time of year" Anna said smiling and grabbing her make up. As she applied the make up we talked about random stuff like, what would happen if we both dressed up like gorillas and went to a crazy institute.

After twenty minutes Anna finished, she started playing with my hair.

"Woman when was the last time you cut your hair?" She grabbed a pair of hair dresser scissors and started trimming my hair, she had to grab her whole hair dressing kit out, she had hair clips and clippers and even hair conditioners, but what caught my eye the most was the hair colour.

"Anna why do you have all this?" I said as my hair flowed down in front of my face. I knew that Anna had been keeping a secret, and she always tells me everything.

"Well, I haven't told mum and dad this yet, but I'm skipping out on school on certain days and going to beauty school, to become a hairdresser" She started layering my hair and soon gave me a side fringe. After at least half an hour of cutting she, started dragged me to the bathroom sink and washed my hair, she put all sorts of product in it. He hands gently detangling my messy hair, she grabbed the blow dryer and my G.H.D and once again out more product in it, after spraying it with hairspray she turned me around to let me inspect what she had done.

"Anna, I must say. You've done a great job! I love it!" I said and gently touched my new hairstyle.

"Yup, and your lucky to have such a gorgeous hair styler like me to help you" She said and ran into the closed bathroom door, I cracked up laughing and got a dark look from the now red fore headed Anna. I laughed at her as I put my black boots on, and all the way down the elevator, once we got downstairs we saw two cute guys, one tall and one short. I could tell Anna had eyes for the tall one; she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Hey maybe shopping could be delayed for a while, I want to talk to these hotties" she said and made her way over to the two guys pulling me by my left arm. My shoulder screamed with pain as I tried to pull back, but Anna was determined. Note to self never get in the way of Anna when she spots something when she wants it. The first thing I noticed when we came up was the red eyes and the pale skin, could these two guys be vampires too? I questioned to myself, and the shook my head and pushed the thought to the back of my head.

"Hi, we couldn't help but notice that you look a little lost… Are you looking for something?" She said and started swirling like a little girl, and bit her lip. The two guys looked at her and then at me, and then looked at each other their lips moving fast to fast for me to see.

"More like someone" the short one said and locked his eyes on me. My eyes fluttered a bit and then the whole world went in slow motion, I still looked at the short guy and saw the tall one on all fours his face feral like a wild animal, his red eyes so red they looked like they were glowing. I soon realised what was happening, and soon everything was back to normal speed I saw a blur as I stood aside and jumped on the back of the tall guy and let out a growl.

"What do you want?" I growled and bared my teeth; I tightened my arm around his neck with super strength.

"Tammilia Arizoni. We were sent to talk to bring you to Aro" I loosened my grip on him, and looked around, people walked by us blindly, Anna looked at me her eyes popping out of her head and her mouth open, I smiled and kissed the tall guy on the cheek.

"Awww, you're so sweet" I said and hopped of his back, I looked at Anna again and then at the short guy.

"Uh Anna, why don't you go back up stairs and I'll ah wait down here" she looked at me with suspicion and turned her hair flying out and stalked away into the elevator, as the doors closed I saw her sour look and nervously smiled. I sighed and slowly turned around, I looked at both the guys and cocked an eyebrow.

"So, Aro sent you two to get me?" I question, and swallowed. He was actually real, Helen wasn't lying, and these guys are dangerous.

"Yes, did we not just tell you that five seconds ago?" The said and looked at each other in confusion. I nodded and looked at them again.

"Fine. I'll go, but I need my stuff" I said and turned to the elevator and then froze. If I went up there Anna would see me grab my stuff and then question where I was going, and I actually don't know where I was going.

"Do you guys reckon you could get it for me?" I said and fluttered my eyelashes, three times. The short one stared at me for a while and then was off in a flash, too quick for me to see. I was left alone with the tall one, and I must say it was extremely awkward.

"So, uh, you seem to know my name," I said standing awkwardly beside him, looking at the place where the short one had disappeared.

"Yes, everyone knows your name, you're Caius' daughter" he said and then was silent again. The short one returned again, with my suitcase and my handbag.

"We must hurry there isn't much time left" The short one said and then looked at me.

"I'm Dimitri, by the way. Him" he pointed to the tall one " he's Felix, so sorry we didn't introduce ourselves earlier", Dimitri ushered me outside with Felix on my other side. I looked around to see if anyone had noticed us, but still I got blank looks.

**Okay so this one still is Short, but Cyclone Yasi, which is now a category 5, made me cut it short. I should be extremely lucky when it finishes to continue Luna Bender. I'm sorry if I don't update soon, it will be because I cant. **


End file.
